


【jaydick】陌生的丈夫

by SanDouhan



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Jason is older and comes from a universe where dick is dead, M/M, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan
Summary: 命运博士将一个失去迪克的杰森送到了陌生的宇宙。这个宇宙的迪克刚刚单飞，而杰森已经年过四十，他们一起生活，并学着接纳彼此。杰森知道迪克关于布鲁斯的小幻想并发掘了它。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 23





	【jaydick】陌生的丈夫

**Author's Note:**

> 我承认我就是馋daddy kink这个tag，我下贱。

杰森不得不承认他拿到的这件制服的皮革有些老化，发硬的质感让杰森想起他最后一次抓起迪克的制服——从某种意义上说，那已经是遗物了。迪克的生命相比较于他所认识的超人类还是短暂的多，当他衰老，一些无法预料到的东西对他的威胁就更加凶险。但是杰森对他的认识还停留在他可以在空中翻飞的样子，永远不会老去的马戏团男孩，最后也被泥土封棺，好像死去的鸟儿，羽毛混杂在泥沙中失去踪迹。

“你怎么有布鲁斯的制服？”一只手轻轻搭在杰森的肩膀上，那双无比熟悉、永远能让杰森露出会心笑容的蓝色眼睛看向他，有些不解。杰森擦拭着手枪，准备装进他新买的绑腿枪袋。手枪是布鲁斯永远不会用的。如果一定要让杰森在他的回忆里找出一样东西，可以接近手枪在布鲁斯眼里模样的东西，杰森只能给出一个答案“撬棍”。但他们并不是畏惧亦或是回避，布鲁斯有自己的道德标准，而杰森也有自己的——不动女人和小孩，虽然他执行的并不那么严格。

杰森放下棉质擦枪布，快速地将零件组装好，掂量了一下，塞进枪袋。杰森终于正视了那双蓝色眼睛，很明显对方已经因为杰森的沉默有些不耐烦了。“我去了一趟庄园。”迪克脸上的惊讶在杰森的预料之中，于是他不急不慢地说，“布鲁斯没有反对我拿走这件旧制服。”也没有同意。

“你就这样拿走了？他知道你要拿来干什么吗？”迪克明显还没有摆脱“boss”的影响，有些焦虑地抓住杰森的手臂，“我们今晚要去夜巡。”

杰森睁大眼睛，有些意外地看向迪克。如果放到过去，另一个世界，恐怕迪克已经要挖苦他了。刚满18岁、和自己见面不超过一年的迪克显然还没有随性到那个地步。“他会知道的。”杰森垂下眼睑的同时抬了一下眉毛，这让迪克更加觉得自己像大惊小怪的孩子，不自觉地躲开杰森的目光。“不再是‘蝙蝠侠和罗宾’了不是？现在是‘蝙蝠侠和夜翼’。”杰森一手揽住迪克的腰，一手拉上头罩，俯身亲吻迪克。老天啊！迪克的眉毛在杰森的舌头探进自己嘴里时皱得更紧了。他在和蝙蝠侠接吻！哦，不，那是穿着制服的杰森！是杰森！迪克紧闭双眼，强迫自己将蝙蝠侠这一概念驱逐出大脑。他像虔诚的信徒一样，双手贴在杰森的胸前，小心翼翼地抓住他的制服。

迪克本以为这会持续一段时间，但显然杰森没有忘记他们的计划。炽热的呼吸分割开，杰森的眼神却好像融化了似的，只是短暂地停留在迪克的嘴唇上一会儿，又迅速地抽回。“我们应该走了，迪基鸟。”不知道是不是时间的原因，这个原本有点讽刺意味的词最后在杰森嘴里变成了一种温柔的爱称。

“嗯。”迪克万幸自己已经穿好了制服，紧身衣的压力和护裆隐藏了他的勃起，他戴上眼罩，黑色却让他脸上的粉红更加明显。杰森暗暗笑了出来，抓起桌上的钩枪，并把卡里棍扔给迪克。“做了点改装。”迪克仔细端详，发现棍子上端多出来了滚轮，问:“这是什么？”“电击器，”在看到迪克惊讶的表情后杰森又补充道，“放心，不会造成致命伤害，就像我装在胸甲上的一样。”迪克忽然意识到自己刚刚靠在杰森的胸口，不由得后背发凉。

“我不会伤害你。”杰森的眼神是那样平和，对他说的每一个字都十分肯定。

迪克侷促地露出微笑，就像第一次从命运博士口中听到杰森的故事时那样，他在另一个宇宙的丈夫。“他的迪克去世了。”命运博士的语气里透露出一种怜悯，向迪克展示身后已经老去的杰森，“我曾经向他许诺，现在是补偿的时候。”迪克打望了一眼面色深沉的杰森，不安地撇嘴，说:“可我不是那个……另一个迪克！我不是一件可以替代的物品！”

“你当然不是。”杰森突然看向他，那双有些浑浊了的蓝色眼睛此刻射出光芒，声音意外地有些发颤，“我很高兴……能再次见到你，迪克。”也许宇宙的崩溃对他来说只是黑暗命运中的又一道裂缝，晨星已熄，还会有光透过缝隙直抵他的心脏。

砰——一颗黑色弹球跳出角落，烟雾瞬间爆开，还未反应过来的黑帮党徒呼叫着，下一秒被一道蓝色电光击倒。“发生了什么？”金色短发的年轻人惊恐地后退，黑色身影闪过就足以让他两股战战。“该死的！你是谁？”尖叫声刺激着他的耳膜，一声、两声、三声……“嘿，巴布洛！”无人回应。忽然，耳后响起衣物摩擦声，他惊恐地转身举起枪，大骂眼前的紧身衣义警贱人。迪克的目光却没停留在他身上，而是穿过他的肩头向后看去。忽然，他的表情异常狰狞，大吼道:“不！”杰森叹了口气，无奈地收起枪，一拳到头，年轻人应声倒地。

杰森走过去，踢开摔出去的手枪，蹲下来揪住年轻人的后领，沉声问:“你的老板是谁？”年轻人缓了很久才惊惧地张了张嘴:“蝙蝠侠？”

杰森不耐烦地加重语气:“告诉我，你的老板是谁？”，，

“明……”话音未落，鲜血、骨渣飞溅在地上，一颗子弹穿过了他的头颅。迪克迅速拉开杰森，在下一枪响起前跳回集装箱后掩藏起来，但这个行刑人显然没有再开枪的意图，随着烟雾弥散，一切安静下来。“只有一个狙击”杰森看向手套上的血迹，“看来我们打断了一场黑吃黑的好戏。”

“可你竟然要打死他？”迪克依旧死死地拽着杰森的手臂，“我说过，不到万不得已——”

“你他妈永远这样，无论哪个世界都……”原本被惹恼的杰森凝视着迪克生气而有些变形的脸忽然笑了出来，“好吧，我的错。”

迪克却又被杰森这突如其来的变化弄得发懵，只好心里暗骂了一句神经病。他们很快离开了现场，并向布鲁海文警局通报消息，不过杰森并不指望警察发挥什么作用。他早已经在他们身上安装了追踪器，在给交易品装上感应炸弹之后，不止小丑一个人知道“惊喜炸弹”的妙用。

在距离海滨码头更远一点的地方就是商业区，在那儿迪克的杰森可以躲在巨大的广告牌后享受保温壶里留有余热的汤汁。说是汤汁，倒不如说是糊糊，迪克喝下了一些后就递给了杰森。晨曦在天边点燃云峰，阵阵的风吹过，映射在海面的光辉被折叠出一道道波纹，朦胧，柔顺。迪克想不出什么更准确形容那种感觉的词语，他看向杰森，晨光好像也擦去了他的棱角，让他看起来温柔起来。

“你看我干什么？”杰森忽然伸出那只握着保温杯的手，碰了碰迪克的胳膊。迪克立刻抽回目光，假意向杰森身后看去，“别自作多情。”杰森假意认可地点点头，旋上盖子，不咸不淡地说道:“原来你经历过的布鲁海文是这样的，比我想象的要无趣的多。”

“你想象的样子？”

“很奇怪吗？我想象关于你的一切，我生命中缺失的那么些年，有时需要借助想象弥补。”杰森知道迪克听不懂个中缘由，自己的死对于家族的沉重打击、迪克曾经做过的那些事，他都是从旁人口中得知，他们描述时好像在讲一个遥远而不真实的故事，可那个故事却被冠上了他俩的名字。

“那个迪克……”迪克感觉心脏被什么蛰了一下，那个宇宙的迪克，那个死去的蓝鸟，永远被一棵不再年轻的树期盼回归，“你们是怎么认识的？”

“又讲一遍？我以为你不喜欢。”杰森收起保温杯，摇摇头，“没人喜欢当影子，尤其是你，迪克。我知道，所以我不会。”

“走吧，再过一会儿，你就不是夜翼而是日翼了。”杰森拍了拍迪克的肩，在他的脸边留下一个啄吻。

那个吻好像烙印让迪克脸颊发烫，也许在城市上空飞过时，擦过脸颊的气流能带走热度，但在跳进窗户之后，杰森迅猛、强势的亲吻让迪克重新烧了起来。“呜……”迪克试图用手臂重新隔出两人的距离，但杰森的抱住他的力度之大让迪克自己也感到惊讶。唇瓣贴着皮肤逐渐下移，在颈侧停留，那只原本扣住迪克后颈的手下滑拉开拉链，扯开了迪克的紧身衣，丢在一边。

“把裤子脱了，迪基。”迪克怔怔地看着那双掩藏在白色瞳片的眼睛，眉头紧蹙，但手已经搭在了裤边。套上蝙蝠衣的杰森仿佛拥有了一种不可违抗的说服力，他的身形和布鲁斯是那样接近，可以压低的声音让道德准则变得暧昧起来。

“跪下。”

迪克的眼神里充满了惊讶，杰森的嘴角上扬，显露出不同于布鲁斯的张扬，在这种张扬下，迪克还是跪在了他的脚边，用膝盖亲吻粗糙的地毯。杰森的手掌贴上他温热的脖颈，轻轻地拍了拍，好像在肯定什么宠物似的。迪克别扭得垂下头，还是顺从地脱下杰森的裤子，微抬下颌，伸出舌尖，小心翼翼地舔舐柔软的顶端。腥咸的味道弥漫口腔，闭上眼睛，迪克还能骗过自己，这只是他和杰森不健康关系的一部分。

他承认自己曾经有过关于布鲁斯的幻想，一些不切实际的、能让人面红耳赤的想象，但那应该在一瞬间的闪现后就潜藏进脑海深处，随着时间推移永远沉寂。杰森把它重新挖掘了出来，将迪克推进自己营造的背德情境。

杰森的手揪住了迪克稍长的头发，挺动腰腹，在迪克制止前更深地进入。“呜……”那双蓝色的眼睛愤怒地看向杰森，可是强烈的刺激让他的双眼闪烁泪光，让他威胁的目光变得柔弱。杰森缓慢地抽插，享受着迪克放任自我、重新闭上双眼的无助。他用拇指擦去他眼边的泪水，继续抽插了一会儿就把迪克的嘴巴从饱涨的阴茎上解放出来。

“咳咳……呕……”迪克不确定自己吞下了多少咸苦的体液，整个身体向一边歪倒，唾液打湿了地毯留下深色的水渍。杰森揽住他的脖子，蹲下身子，毫无遮掩的阴茎垂着黏液再次闯进迪克的眼里。迪克想要别开眼，目光却像是黏在了上面——那一定是自己的唾液，充血涨红，看起来是那样狰狞，又让迪克为之羞愧。

杰森伸出一只手，宽大的手掌足以卡住迪克的后颈，将他狠狠地按倒在地上，另一手从脖子下抽出，搬动他的腰胯，让布满伤疤的脊背弯曲起来。杰森死死地压住他，勃起地阴茎贴着迪克的臀缝滑动，黑色的披风垂在迪克的手边，但迪克无暇顾及，发热的阴茎摩擦着敏感的穴口，仅仅是想象那只戴着粗砺质地的手套的手如何握住自己的腰，就已经让他的下体有了反应。

杰森直起上身，收回按住迪克脖颈的手，咬下手套，丢在一边。如果他没记错，上周迪克将一瓶润滑油踢进了沙发下面。杰森仰身伸手摸索了一番便摸出了一只小瓶，单手扭开，挤进迪克的身体里。“呜……”迪克用胳膊支起半边身体，向后望去，正迎上杰森插入的动作，整个身体重新将他压回地毯。迪克的胸膛在发颤，杰森便重新抱住他，宽阔的脊背几乎凌驾于更偏为精壮而健美的身体，沉默而强硬地贯穿他。钝痛感让迪克更加意识到自己正在被“侵犯”，被一个乔装成他的父亲的人“侵犯”，被异世界的丈夫“侵犯”，但他并没有对此有更多的痛苦，他的心在发颤，不是害怕，而是兴奋。他乐在其中！该死，他想要咬紧自己的手背，让自己清醒过来，但这不是一个梦——杰森只是在利用自己的梦，一个有违道德的、情色的梦，他不能醒过来，他也不想。

“分开腿，迪克，”杰森下移双手把住他的大腿，手指捏得他的皮肉生疼。

迪克只能更深地贴在地毯上，让自己低沉的声音只存在身下狭小的空间里，勃起的阴茎碾过毛糙的地毯，生出火辣辣的刺痛感。杰森的呼吸逐渐急促，被紧致肉壁包裹的阴茎此刻兴奋地发涨，每一次抽插，直到完全无法抵入的地步再迅猛抽出，一次次，试图填满空虚，完完全全地占有他。再一次，永远是他的。

“呜嗯……轻……求你，求你……”杰森好像完全失去了平常还算体贴的一面，任性地在迪克体内冲撞，湿黏的液体打湿了大腿内侧，啪嗒的撞击声在屋子里回响，敏感处受到的强烈刺激让迪克的意识见趋于脱离身体，大脑只剩下简单的欢愉。

“你忘了规矩，我的孩子，你该叫我什么？”杰森捞起迪克的头，让那双盈着泪水的蓝眼睛转向自己，即便视线模糊，无法聚焦。他已经全身心投入了角色扮演，在很早以前他就知道迪克的那点儿小心思，每一个宇宙的蓝鸟都是那样相似。起初他也为此动气，但当他真正抓住了迪克的把柄，这就变成了一场逼真的性爱游戏。

“爸……爸爸……”迪克在含混地念出那两个羞耻的指称后，就认命地垂下头，失去了所有为自己辩护的理由。“好孩子。”杰森吹头亲吻他汗湿的额角，开始撸动他挺立的阴茎。承认欲望之后，迪克也放弃了压抑，高低起伏的呻吟从他的嘴边流溢出。呻吟逐渐急促，杰森手上的动作更加快速，另一只手摸上他的乳头玩弄捻搓，迪克身体泛上了一层欲望的粉红，看起来更为诱人。

“快了，快了……”迪克再次扑倒在地上，腰腹也开始扭动，最后在杰森手中释放出来。高潮时骤然收缩的内壁也让杰森发出一声闷哼，他没有停手，继续用缓慢地动作帮迪克延续快感，温和地抽插。“嗯嗯……啊嗯……”迪克的声音再次柔软下去，已经完全尝到了性爱的美妙滋味，全身心交付出去。

迪克恢复的速度比杰森想象的要快，没多久就感觉出手中的阴茎复苏过来。杰森便放开手，用沾满精液的手扒住他的臀瓣，看着阴茎进出，冲开那圈紧箍的粉嫩穴肉，一遍遍碾过前列腺，让迪克的手指不住地揪紧地毯边缘，粗喘着气求饶。他的思维完全被这种畅快的征服感冲昏，眼神里也混杂着一些绮想，他大力地揉搓迪克的臀肉，让自己的指印留在他泛红的皮肤上。

“你可以用屁股高潮，宝贝。”杰森腾出一只手摘去头罩，“告诉我你想吗？”抽送的动作并没有一刻松缓。

“呜……”迪克的牙齿咬紧下唇，几乎要研磨出血，最终还是在一阵直窜大脑的快感中喊道:“我想，爸爸，我想。”

“好孩子，我的宝贝。”杰森更加卖力地肏干他的后穴，抵住他的前列腺快速插入，完全不顾及迪克响亮的呻吟声是否会在五六点中引来众怒。最后，他们一起迎来高潮，伴随着邻居暗讽的敲墙声。

迪克彻底软倒在地上，大量的精液摊在地摊上，不出意外又要彻底清洗一遍，同样需要彻底清洗的还有他的屁股。杰森斜靠着沙发，坐在他身边身上的制服已经被扯的七零八落，估计送回哥谭是不太可能了，索性脱个干净。看着地上零零散散的部件，杰森觉得制服还另有妙用。思虑片刻，他站起来，试图从后面抱起迪克，笑着说:“可别乱动，我现在比你大了20多岁，别让我吃不消。”

迪克翻了个白眼，借着杰森的胳膊站起来，双腿发软，屁股更是酸胀，也只好努力夹紧，避免流到地上。两人晃晃悠悠地走进卫生间，迈进淋浴间，打开阀门，杰森调试好水温，帮迪克冲去一身的汗，蒸汽直冲上刚褪去高温的脸，杰森拍了拍昏昏欲睡的迪克，凑上去吻住那张唇，迪克就顺势挂在了他身上。“先转过去，洗干净再睡。”杰森用手背擦去溅上脸的水花，搂住迪克的肩膀，让迪克配合着清洗内部。

“哈哈哈。”

“你笑什么？”

“你这么做了很多年了吧？”迪克慵懒的笑声显得格外温柔，“做个完美丈夫？”

“我不完美……”杰森不可闻地叹了口气，“一开始，我从不管这些，打完炮就睡了……”没有人是完美的，哦，他可能完美过，在迪克身边的时候，有那么些时候，他会表现出完全不一样的一面。

清洗完毕，杰森也简单冲洗了一遍自己，两人拖着一路水渍，瘫倒在床上。迪克拉过被子盖住两人，转向杰森亲吻他的脸颊，“早安，小翅膀。”杰森闭着眼睛，露出微笑，拍了拍他的屁股说:

“你也是，早安。”


End file.
